Lekcija
by Shrike
Summary: Radnja smještena negdje u dobu opisanom u Zavičaju, nešto što se moglo desiti i u knjizi. Kratka epizoda o jednom susretu Drizzta i Dinina. Ma bezveze je ovako opisivati, pročitajte sami :D. ZAVRŠENO!


Imala sam dva dana do puta na praznike, pa eto… Radnja je smještena negdje neposredno prije Drizztova odlaska na Akademiju.

Napravila sam jednu slikicu na temu ovog fica, a možete je naći na adresi e-galerije koja je u mom author profile-u.

Uživajte :

IOIOIOIIOIOIIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**LEKCIJA**

Sumorni dani kao ovaj počinju buđenjem sa sumornim osjećajem da živiš na pogrešnom mjestu, među pogrešnim ljudima. Drizzt je bacio brz, mehenički pogled na Narbondel da bi bio siguran da ne kasni na jutarnje vježbe, unaprijed oneraspoložen ambivalentnošču emocija koje je osjećao prema tom svakodnevnom ritualu. Da, volio je trening, naprosto je uživao u izazovu, vlastitoj snazi i brzini, u svojoj ubojitoj vještini koja je rasla iz dana u dan. No duboko u sebi nije mogao utišati glas koji mu je upornim šaptom noću ubijao san; njegova 'igra' nije bila sama sebi svrhom, a daleko od toga da je bila bezazlena. Znao je - jednog dana ljepota izvedbe njegovog 'plesa' ocjenjivat će se po broju glava koje će pasti za vrijeme te vrtoglave predstave. Drizztu se ubijanje ubijanja radi činilo besmislenim. Nedopustivim.

No drow u gradu sebi sličnih nema puno izbora osim da neprestano izbjegava bodeže koji mu prijete sa svih strana. Oni najdugovječniji su tu spodobnost uzdigli na razinu umjetnosti.

Dvorana za vježbanje bila je ogromna prostorija sa zidovima jedva vidljivim ispod izloženih komada oružja i raznovrsnih alatki za mučenje, sakaćenje i ubijanje. Prava riznica drowske kulture. U njoj nije bilo drugih učenika; jedan plemić, sin Matrone, nije se družio sa običnim vojnicima kuće, niti je s njima trenirao. Ponekad bi, natjeran od svoje majke, trenirao NA njima, no Drizzt se gnušao takvih situacija i insceniranih neravnopravnih borbi za zabavu krvi žednih moćnika. Već odavno mu nijedan plaćenik u službi njegove kuće nije bio ravan po oružju. Drizzt je najviše volio provoditi sate u društvu svog mentora i Majstora Oružja kuće Do'Urden; Zaknafeina. Uz njega je gotovo zaboravljao da je usavršavanje brzine i preciznosti svojih pokreta bilo samo oštrenje sječiva koje će u budućnosti imati samo jednu svrhu – ubijanje po naredbi. Postati će nevoljko, ali učinkovito sredstvo za tuđe prljave ciljeve.

No drow koji ga je danas dočekao nije bio Zaknafein. Drizzt se nemalo i neugodno iznenadi prepoznavši visoku priliku svojeg starijeg brata i njegov prepoznatljivo drski osmjeh.

„Dugo se nismo vidjeli, Drugi Sine" Dininov se smiješak obijesno proširio, zlokobno otkrivajući oštre zube pri izgovaranju posljednjih riječi - one su stavljale Drizzta po statusu na mjesto ispod Dininovog. Naprosto je uživao u izrazu Drizztova lica; taj nikada nije znao sakriti emocije.

„Da, dugo", neutralno odgovori Drizzt zastavši na vratima i osvrnuvši se po prostoriji da provjeri jesu li doista sami. Dinin je već mjesecima bio odsutan, tumarajući sa svojom patrolom po okolnim hodnicima i pećinama, čuvajući grad i sustavno eliminirajući sve neprijatelje kuće Do'Urden - redom sve od raznih kreatura Underdarka do drugih neopreznih drowa koji su mu se našli na putu. Neprijatelj je neprijatelj u kojem god se obliku pojavio, a Dinin je dobro obavljao svoj posao čuvara, možda čak i malo prerevno. Drizzt se bio potajno nadao da ga je rastrgala kakva zvijer u divljoj tmini, ali očito nije bio te sreće. „Gdje je Zaknafein?"

Umjesto da odgovori na pitanje, Dinin se nasmiješi još više, pokazujući jake, bijele očnjake, „Danas ja vježbam s tobom." Drizzt se neodlučno zanjiše na vratima, razmišljajući da li da ga posluša ili da se vrati u svoje odaje. Nitko mu nije rekao ništa o nekim promjenama, ali to i nije bilo toliko začuđujuće. Više ga je smetala činjenica što nije znao hoće li i kada će uopće opet vidjeti Zaknafeina, a povrh svega Dinin je bio zadnja osoba s kojom je Drizzt želio provoditi vrijeme. Osobito ne kao lutka za vježbanje starijem drowu.

Vidjevši kolebanje u njegovim kretnjama, Dinin požuri da preduhitri bilo kakvu diskusiju; „Matronina naredba" reče kratko, nastojeći zadržati neutralan izraz, ali mu se u očima izdajnički caklila slatka anticipacija. Ratnik je jedva čekao da iskuša svog mlađeg brata i vidi koliko se nisko može povijati to mlado drvo prije no što pukne. Ostavši bez razloga za protest, Drizzt se nevoljko približi bratu, skidajući svoj piwafwi i pripremajući se za daljnje usavršavanje drevne vještine borenja. Protiv Matronine volje jednostavno se nije išlo, pa makar to značilo i igranje rata sa nepredvidljivim sadistom Dininova kova.

Stariji drow također skine svoj ogrtač sa prepoznatljivim amblemima kuće Do'Urden otkrivajući gola pleća, i razmaše ruke zagrijavajući i rastežući se, namjerno pokazujući napinjanje svog mišićavog torza Drizztu. Dinin je bio viši i snažniji, prekaljen kako žestokim borbama s neprijateljima, tako i desetljećima 'odgojnog' tretmana svoje majke i sestara koji nije bio ništa manje rigorozan. Drizzta je to tek čekalo. Na Dininovoj strani bili su još i iskustvo, uvježbanost, te nešto što mlađi drow nije posjedovao ni u tragovima - imanentnu drowsku krvožednost.

Dinin posegne i skine sa zida par dugih zakrivljenih sablji, na trenutak ih zamišljeno prouči te ih doda Drizztu. „Tvoje omiljeno oružje, zar ne?" Drizzt prihvati sablje već automatskom kretnjom, pitajući se što da misli o Dininovoj opasci. Iako ga nije vidio mjesecima i iako Dinin nije uopće bio u gradu većinu tog vremena, on je očito ipak bio vrlo dobro obaviješten o zbivanjima unutar ove kuće. Ako je znao to, zasigurno je bio upoznat i sa zavidnom razinom Drizztove deksteroznosti koja je bila izvanredna čak i za jednog tamnog vilenjaka. Drizzt je znao da je tajna Dininove notornosti bila u tome što je uvijek dobro upoznavao i nikad nije podcjenjivao protivnike, no mladi drow nije ni sanjao dokle je išla ta budnost. Postala je Dininov način života, ali zato je ovaj i bio toliko dug i uspješan.

Drizzt, pogledavši sablje za vježbu tupih bridova u svojim rukama, baci sumnjičav pogled prema bratu. I on je znao stvar-dvije o Dininovom oružju izbora; konkretno, o maču koji mu je visio uz bok i pratio liniju mišića stegna gotovo do koljena, zlokobno isijavajući tamno crvenu izmaglicu i tako odajući opasna magična poboljšanja tog majstorski izrezbarenog komada željeza. Dinin, ulovivši bratov pogled, spusti ruku na balčak mača, pređe prstima po kompliciranim paukolikim rezbarijama, potapše izlizane kožne navoje na dršku i samozadovoljno se nasmiješi. Taj vrijedni predmet nekad je davno pripadao jednom njegovom rivalu, drowu kojem sada, zahvaljujući Dininu, nikakav mač više nikad neće trebati. Stariji drow posegne za masivnom kopčom koja je držala remen opasača i skine mač, spuštajući ga polako dalje od sebe da otkloni bilo kakvu sumnju o prijetnji u očima svog, s vraški dobrim razlogom sumnjičavog, brata.

„Ne boj se, nikakvi magični trikovi ovaj put" Dinin podigne ruke raširenih prstiju u visinu ramena da potvrdi svoje riječi. Osim teških čizama i hlača, sada na sebi nije nosio gotovo ništa. Zatim se, izlažući nezaštićena leđa Drizztu, okrene prema zidu da izabere oružje. Nakon sekundu-dvije morao se tiho nasmiješiti sam sebi u brk; Drizzt, iako sa već spremnim oružjem u rukama, naravno nije ni pomišljao da napadne nenaoružanog i neopreznog protivnika. Malo je budala koje ne bi iskoristile ovakvu priliku. No, Dinin zadovoljno zaključi, budale ionako ne žive dugo u Menzoberranzanu.

On napravi nekoliko koraka duž zida sa rukama na bokovima, očima milujući izložene oštrice, šiljke i maljeve. „Ima li Zaknafein kakvo oružje kojim se češće koristi u vašem sparingu?" Učini još korak, dva, tri, uživajući u oštrom zvuku kojeg su proizvodile njegove čizme udarajući o kamen, "Imaš li TI kakvih preferencija?", upita, naglo se okrenuvši na peti prema Drizztu.

Drizzt slegne ramenima, čekajući da njegov brat završi predstavu i započne borbu. Jedino oružje koje je zaista mrzio bila je prljava i nepoštena igra, ali zabraniti takvo što u svijetu tamnih vilenjaka bilo bi kao zabraniti im da dišu. Drizzt slegne ramenima još jednom u rezignaciji, što Dinin protumači kao omalovažavanje vlastitog autoritetu. Namrštena lica on posegne za prvim komadom sjajna, uglačana metala koji mu se našao pod rukom i čvrstim, odmjerenim korakom krene prema mlađem drowu.

Drizzt u sekundi prepozna predmet u Dininovoj ruci; bio je to tipičan drowski mač iskovan u vijugavim linijama da bi se dobilo što više oštre površine za rezanje i sa dva-tri kandžolika zareza za lomljenje protivnikovog oružja, sječenje prstiju i trganje ostalog izloženog mesa sa kostiju. Naravno, ovaj primjerak nije bio naoštren i zašiljen kako bi trebao biti u realnoj borbi, ali je i ovako zatupljen bio sve samo ne bezopasna igračka koju se smije uzeti olako. Drizzt podigne sablje, povije raskrečene noge i napne mišiće, spreman za prvi udarac. A Dinin ga nije pustio da čeka dugo; čim mu je došao u domet, stariji se ratnik obrušio na njega svom snagom, rušeći ga odmah na jedno koljeno. Mlađi je vilenjak uspio prekrižiti vitke sablje ispred grudi u koje je Dinin ciljao i sada je odozdo gledao svoj užasnuti odraz u uglačanoj površini Dininova mača tek nekoliko centimetara od svog lica, dok ga je drhtavo pokušavao odgurnuti od sebe.

Nacerivši se bratovoj nemoći, Dinin je mačem polako kliznuo prema gore po prekriženim sabljama sve dok ga zarez na njegovom bridu nije zaustavio, više i ne pokušavajući pritisnuti Drizzta dolje. U trenu kada je mlađi drow shvatio što se događa, bilo je prekasno – Dinin je naglim okretom zapešća zarotirao svoj mač i obje su Drizztove sablje u trenu poletjele preko dvorane za vježbanje, svaka na svoju stranu. Sve - od početka napada do zvonkog udarca metala o kamen – je bilo gotovo u tren oka.

Drizzt je s užasom razgoračio oči u drowa koji ga je nadvisivao i kada je stajao uspravno, a pogotovo sada dok se ovako sav skupio na koljenima. Cijela pažnja i vidokrug suzili su mu se u jednu jedinu točku, u nemilosrdnu i hladnu oštricu mača uperenog u njegovo lice. Usudio se ponovo udahnuti tek kada je posljednji val jeke udarca zamro u kamenoj dvorani. Sa Zaknafeinom 'igre' nikada nisu bile ovako brutalno realistične. Nije da je Majstor Oružja štedio ijednog svog vježbenika, i nije da Drizzt, zahvaljujući Llothinim svećenicama, nije znao za smrtni strah. No ovo je bio prvi put da se ZAISTA bojao oružja u nečijim rukama, prvi put da je makar malim dijelom pojmio što ZAISTA znači izgubiti bitku u gradu tamnih vilenjaka. Drizzt odjednom postane svjestan hladne i puste tišine oko sebe. Nikad se nije osjećao potpuno sigurno i zaštićeno u vlastitom domu, no sada mu se ova poznata dvorana učinila kao najosamljenije mjesto na svijetu.

I prije je znao da bi ga Dinin, kao uostalom i mnogi drugi, rado vidio mrtvog, ali sada je shvatio i koliko bi to u stvari bilo lako izvedivo. Ovo više nisu bili samo mračni pogledi, dvosmislene izjave, napeta atmosfera. Ne, taj komad metala bio je vrlo stvaran, neposredan i opipljiv kao i duboka jeza koja se rađala u dubini Drizztova želudca. Kako li je samo lako ova nepopustljivo prijeteća oštrica mogla završiti nekoliko centimetara niže, u njegovom grlu. Nije ni sumnjao da bi ga, čak i sada u ovoj običnoj simulaciji duela, Dinin mogao dokrajčiti a da ni ne trepne, samo kad bi htio…

Nakon cijele vječnosti Dinin konačno spusti mač i fokus Drizztovih ljubičastih očiju premjesti se na njegovo lice, oštro isklesano u mesu boje obsidijana. Do tada se nije usuđivao pogledati gore i riskirati da ugleda bljesak mržnje u bratovim očima dok mu je mač još praktički napipavao Drizztov ubrzani puls, a on osjećao vibraciju žive krvi kako kola ispod kože, tako zavodljivo blizu vršku oštrice. Bilo bi dovoljno njime samo taknuti napeto mišićje… Dinin nesvjesno obliže donju usnu već osjećajući metalni okus krvi u ustima, motreći brata neprepoznatljivim očima zvijeri koja je iz njega vrebala.

„A sad kada smo se zagrijali" podsmjehnu se odjednom ratnik odozgora kao da obojica nisu upravo putovala do pakla i natrag u tih nekoliko sekundi, „vrijeme je za ozbiljniji trening." On napravi nekoliko koraka unazad, dajući Drizztu vremena i prostora da se sabere, ustane i pokupi rasuto oružje. Mlađi je vilenjak imao osjećaj da je s njega upravo sišla ledena sjenka smrti, povlačeći svoje ledene prste sa njegove šije; zasada. Saginjući se za svojim sabljama, on ni tren nije ispuštao brata iz vida; mjera opreza za koju je bio nagrađen kimanjem drugog drowa u znak odobravanja. Poznavajući Dinina i njegov izopačeni pojam časti, Drizzt je znao da ovaj tu nepovjerljivost vjerojatno tumači kao kompliment, a ne kao prezir i mržnju. U stvari, sine Drizztu, prezir i mržnja su u ovom svijetu bile toliko normalne i sveprisutne da bi se tek njihov nedostatak smatrao devijacijom. A Drizzt je na svojoj koži znao kako tamni vilenjaci tretiraju devijacije. Biti nekonformist značilo je jednostavno ne-biti.

Nervozno brišući znojne dlanove o hlače, Drizzt napravi polukrug oko starijeg drowa, zvjerajući u njega ispod obrva i tražeći mu slabe točke. Poznata težina oružja u rukama ga je smirila i dijelom mu vratila samopouzdanje, pa je mogao racionalnije razmišljati. No prije no što se stigao odlučiti za neku strategiju, Dinin podigne mač i s urlikom na usnama zakorači prema Drizztu koji se u hipu prene i gotovo panično isuče sablje ispred sebe trepćući kao zastrašena životinja, nesiguran odakle će pasti sljedeći udarac. Ali, umjesto škripe metala o metal, u Drizztovim ušima razliježe se grlen, obijestan smijeh. Dinin se, jednom rukom držeći mač a drugom se držeći za trbuh, cerekao kao sita hijena, uživajući u svojoj pakosnoj šali; prevrtljivi Stariji Sin uopće nije ličio na sebe od prije jedne minute. Uvjeren da nije u neposrednoj opasnosti, a u iskrenoj mržnji prema drowskom izvitoperenom smislu za humor, Drizzt probode Dinina ledenim pogledom, stežući čvrsto šake oko drški sablji da se ne vidi koliko mu se još ruke tresu od pretrpljenog straha.

„Eh, Drugi Sine" uzviknuo je razgaljeno Dinin tresući duge pramenove svoje oštre bijele kose, „trebao si vidjeti svoje lice!" Drizzt se još više namrštio gledajući starijeg brata kako imitira grimase smrtnog straha i očito se pritom dobro zabavlja na njegov račun. Prokletniče, pomisli Drizzt, koliko si već takvih izraza lica vidio prije no što si na njih spustio mač? Dininov smijeh je mirisao na krv i svojim se oštrim tonovima zabijao kao kandžama u mozak mladog drowa. Drizzt ga nije mogao podnijeti – drowski smijeh bio je još jezovitiji od njihovih otrovnih kletvi ili surovih bojnih pokliča. I sam iznenađen intenzitetom nagle plime bijesa u sebi, Drizzt korakne naprijed slijedeći sjajni vrh svoje sablje. Dininovo lice i držanje se promijene u hipu; mač je već bio podignut u defenzivni stav, a s njega je nestao svaki trag smijeha da bi ga zamijenio izraz tako duboke usredotočenosti da se Drizztu učinilo da će ga taj krvavo-crven pogled prikovati za tlo.

Bile su to oštre oči hladnokrvnog ubojice.

Iznenađen, Drizzt zastane pa opet zakorači naprijed, ovaj put vidno nesigurnije. Dinin se malo opusti, okrene mač u ruci i dopusti svojim tankim usnama da se izviju u prezriv smiješak. Drizzt je točno znao što mu brat misli; ocijenio ga je kao bezopasnog, kao nešto što ne vrijedi ni ubiti, kao igračku s kojom može raditi što mu se prohtije. U neku ruku, taj žig je Drizzta iznutra pekao mnogo gore nego strah od asasinacije; od otrova, bodeža ili strelice barem se možeš braniti.

"No hajde," izazivao ga je Dinin, "napadni me!"

Drizzt se poput strijele zaleti u Dininove noge, ciljajući u točku iznad koljena sa sabljama kao škarama, no stariji je drow pročitao njegovu namjeru. Dozvolio je napadaču da mu se potpuno približi a zatim se u zadnjem trenu okrene na peti pustivši Drizzta da mu prođe tik uz tijelo, u istom pokretu zamahujući mačem i zaustavljajući oštricu na potiljku mlađeg drowa, točno na mjestu gdje se lubanja spaja s kralježnicom. Dinin se trijumfalno iskezi u nekoj grimasi smijeha, potpuno obuzet predatorskom frenzijom, i energično se udalji nekoliko koraka prije no što ponovo zazvove zažarenih očiju:

"Napadaj!"

Mlađi se drow ponovo pokrene, ovog puta još brže, znajući da mu je brzina vjerojatno jedina prednost protiv ovog protivnika. Dinin ga nije čekao. Sjurio se prema Drizztu gipko i tiho kao velika mačka, režući zrak ispred sebe nepravilnom oštricom svog mača. Metal je udario u metal i Drizzt opet zatetura, no ovaj put nije posrnuo. Ukopao je pete u tlo čvrsto odlučivši da će svom bratu priuštiti demonstraciju svoje vještine s dvije sablje. Ako on ovaj dan već i mora završiti u modricama, htio je osigurati da isti nekako ostane i u Dininovom pamćenju.

Drizzt je izmjenjivao duge i kratke zahame, oštre rezove i glatka uklizavanja s nevjerojatnom fluidnošču i brzinom. Udarci su padali sa svih strana; snažni, nezaustavljivi i kirurški precizni. A kada je ugledao šok u očima svoga brata, znao je da je sada on, Drizzt, preuzeo inicijativu. Dinin je bio prisiljen napraviti korak unatrag da lakše sagleda situaciju i vidi odakle dolazi sljedeći ubod, no Drizzt instinktivno krene za njim, ne dozvoljavajući mu da povrati početnu ravnotežu. Dinin tada odskoči daleko izvan dosega para zakrivljenih sablji i promotri Drizzta ispod oka.

"Vidim da Zaknafein nije gubio vrijeme s tobom", po tonu se nije moglo odrediti je li to mislio kao pohvalu ili prikrivenu prijetnju. U svakom slučaju bila je ovo činjenica vrijedna pažnje Starijeg Sina.

Dinin prihvati mač s obje ruke, okrene ga u ravninu s tlom, te napadne Drizzta kao da siječe stablo sjekirom. Mlađi vilenjak automatski odskoči udesno da izbjegne mač, sa oštricama već na putu prema Dininovu vratu, kadli odjednom shvati da je upao u zamku. Brzo privuče ruke uz tijelo i izvije se unatrag svom silinom, točno na vrijeme da izbjegne vrh Dininove čizme koji je profijukao kroz zrak tek nekoliko milimetara od njegovog lica. Oštra mamuza masivne čizme u zraku je odrezala pramen bijele Drizztove kose i on polako padne na tlo između dva borca koja su teško disala rekuperirajući snagu i izmjenjujući netremične mračne poglede.

"Brzo učiš", ispljunu Dinin i odmakne znojem sljepljenu kosu sa čela. I opet, u nedoumici da li da to shvati kao povoljnu ili nepovoljnu konstataciju, Drizzt odsječeno kimne glavom, prepuštajući Dininu da tu kretnju interpretira kako mu drago. On nije imao vremena misliti o dvosmislenim izjavama i igrama riječi; zanimalo ga je samo kako i odakle će njegov brat sljedeći put napasti.

"Nisi loš Drugi Sine", Dinin se nasmiješi, pokazujući time svoju neuzdrmanu superiornost "… za plesača." Drizzt ga samo hladno pogleda ne odgovarajući na provokaciju; zašto mu davati povoda da ga ubije i tako se lako riješi konkurencije?

"No, hajde da vidimo da li se znaš boriti za život", zareži ratnik i baci se naprijed prema Drizztu koji je već čekao sa isukanim sabljama. Mlađi je drow zaposlio ruke, stvarajući oko sebe neprobojni vrtlog oštrica. Iako to nije bila ofenzivna taktika, znao je da mu ovako Dinin barem neće moći ni prići. Stariji je drow zaista okružio oko njega kao gladna mačka tražeći neku rupu u obrani, ali Drizzt se nije smeo. Neprestano je pratio protivnika pogledom, održavajući svoj ritam i ne dopuštajući Dininu da stekne ikakvu prednost. Odlučio je da ovaj put neće ustuknuti ni za milimetar …ili će barem umrijeti pokušavajući.

Dinin je tu i tamo mlako napao, tek da testira Driztovu usredotočenost, i svaki put je njegov mač bio promptno odbijen uz resko ječanje metala. Drizzt se pitao dokle će ovo trajati jer je polako počeo osjećati natruhe umora. Ako je to bila Dininova taktika - da ga iscrpi dok ne postane dovoljno spor da mu parira - Drizzt je znao da na duge pruge protiv borca Dininova kalibra neće imati šanse. Krajičkom oka se ogledavao prema vratima, proračunavajući koliko bi mu vremena trebalo da umakne i da li bi uopće stigao napraviti i tri koraka prije no što bi mu brat proburazio nezaštićena leđa. No stariji je drow tada napao.

Skočio je visoko u zrak i obrušio se na Drizzta kao ptica grabljivica, sa koljenima savijenim gotovo do ramena i mačem čvrsto stegnutim s obje šake. Drizztu nije preostalo ništa drugo nego da podigne svoje oružje i dočeka udar cijele Dininove težine, potpuno izlažući donji dio tijela. Silovitost kolizije protresla mu je sve kosti, no on svejedno otrpi napad na nogama. Dinin se nije ni pokušavao dočekati na zemlju, već je isti momentum od prvog skoka iskoristio da u padu zabije tvrde potplate svojih čizmi u Drizztov nebranjeni trbuh. Mladi se vilenjak presavino od boli i otkotrljao, zajedno s bratom, na pod. Jedna mu je sablja ispala iz ruke i Dinin je odgurne još dalje preko kamenog poda, no drugu je još uvijek stezao u šaci. Drizzt se užurbano pridigne hvatajući zrak i tresući glavom da iz očiju rastjera nakupljene suze boli koje su mu zamutile pogled. Vidio je nejasnu siluetu ispred sebe kako ustaje i znao je da Dinin neće čekati s novim napadom.

No, stariji je vilenjak pogriješio.

Vidjevši omamljenog protivnika ispred sebe, precijenio je svoje izglede i uopće se nije potrudio izvesti udarac kako treba. Umjesto da priđe Drizztu i razoruža ga, Dinin je naciljao i hitnuo mač u posrćućeg drowa, već navlačeći drski pobjednički smiješak na lice. Taj se izraz brzo promijenio u masku užasa kada je dosadašnji gubitnik vješto izbjegao mač što je letio u njegovom smjeru i brzinom munje sunuo prema nenaoružanom Dininu koji je jedva imao vremena podići ruke u obranu. Jedna je Dininova ruka uspjela uhvatiti zapešće Drizztove šake što je držala sablju prije nego što su se oba protivnika u klinču stropoštala na tlo. Drizzt je iskoristio slobodnu ruku da laktom udari Dinina u lice, ne ciljajući previše, tek toliko da mu odvuče pažnju i prisloni sječivo sablje o grlo. I sama pomisao na tu sliku Drizztu je odjednom dala stostruku snagu, te je uspijevao većeg i težeg protivnika zadržati pritisnutog o pod još koju dragocjenu sekundu više. Vitka sablja se polako ali sigurno približavala glavi drowa na zemlji koji se na sve načine pokušavao izmigoljiti iz Drizztovog stiska. Drizzt nije više ništa vidio ni čuo, želio je samo ugrabiti ovu rijetku priliku da se osveti za sve batine, niske udarce i poniženja koja je tijekom života otrpio od Starijeg Sina. Ovog puta ON pobjeđuje. Još samo koji milimetar!

Na dodir hladnog čelika o vrelu kožu svog napetog vrata, Drizzt se momentalno zamrznuo. Imao je osjećaj da ćemu srce stati. Zar je moguće? Pogledao je dolje u lice svoga brata i znao je da je izgubio. Kroz krv koja mu se slijevala iz rasprsnute usnice, Dininovi zubi kezili su se u grotesknom osmjehu. On je svoju slobodnu ruku bio iskoristio da iz čizme izvadi skriven bodež, vrlo uobičajeno oružje tamnih vilenjaka.

"Lil alurl velve zhah lil velkyn uss" zapjevušio je Dinin u zaprepašteno lice svog mlađeg brata, uživajući u njegovom porazu. "Mrtav si."

"Rekao si bez…!"

"Bez MAGIČNIH trikova Drugi Sine" iscerio se stariji drow i zbacio Drizzta sa sebe. Prinio je mali bodež Drizztu pod nos i vješto ga nekoliko puta okrenuo u šaci, "Ovo je najobičniji nožić. Bila je to sasvim poštena borba."

Drizzt promrmlja psovku sebi u bradu znajući da nema smisla protestirati. Osim toga, Dinin je bio u pravu; čak i najlicemjerniji drow bi ovo nazvao poštenim dvobojem. Trebao je znati.

"Nisam ni mislio da će te Zaknafein naučiti pravoj borbi", nastavi Dinin s visoka, podrugljivo gledajući svog pokunjenog brata i brišući krv s donje usne. "Naš Majstor Oružja je neupitno vješt ratnik, ali kao učitelj nikada nije stavljo težište na ovako bitne…" – podsmjehne se Drizztu podižući svoj mač - "…detalje. Na sreću, uskoro dolazi dan kada ćeš krenuti u Melle-Magthere, a tamo ću te JA podučavati." Način na koji su se presijavale oči starijeg drowa obojiše njegove riječi dvosmislenom konotacijom. "Smatraj ovo prvom lekcijom."

Drizzt razjapi usta u šoku. Melle-Magtere; vojna Akademija? Već? Dinin kao mentor?

"A Zaknafein?" Drizzt ispali naglas ono što ga je najviše brinulo, ne mogavši se suzdržati.

"Zaboravi Zaknfeina" odmahnu rukom Dinin, vješajući mač natrag na zid. "On te ionako više nema čemu naučiti", doda tiše i ozbiljnije.

Drizzt je mogao samo tupo promatrati starijeg brata kako uzima svoj ogrtač i mač, te izlazi van na svoj uobičajeno samozadovoljan način. Osjećao se izgubljeno i rastreseno; napušteno. Držak sablje mu isklizne iz ruke i proizvede kaskadu jeke pri dodiru s kamenim tlom, no Drizzt je bio previše odsutan mislima da se brine oko oružja i buke koju stvara. Što li će biti s njim bez Zaknafeina da ga vodi?

IOIOIOIIOIOIIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

U glavnoj dvorani kuće Do'Urden, Matrona Malice se odmakne od površine vode u kojoj je do sada uz pomoć crne magije svoje Kraljice Pauka promatrala prizor u vježbaonici i žestoko lupi šakom o stol.

"Prokleti izrod!" prosiktala je, gotovo unisono sa zmijskim glavama biča kojeg je nosila pričvršćenog uz pojas. "Beskoristan! Neupotrebljiv!"

"Možda nije pokazao ublački nagon jer se dosad borio samo unutar obitelji. Možda kada…" usudila se pokušati Vierna, mlađa Matronina kćer i također Llothina svećenica.

"Kakve to veze ima?" zaurla Matrona na nju, tjerajući prestrašenu kćer uza zid. "Nastavi li ovako on uopće neće doživjeti da ikada izađe van! Ne treba mu to samo za borbu! On treba isijavati smrt dok jede, diše, SPAVA!" Matronino se lice iskrivilo u gnjevu, jarko bjelo do usijanja u infracrvenom spektru.

"Naučit će", iz kuta se dubokim altom javila starija kćer Briza, umirujući majku. Krupna je žena govorila malo, ali način na koji je milovala svoj šesteroglavi bič jasno i rječito je davao do znanja kako ona misli tome doprinjeti.

"O da, itekako će naučiti!", protisne Malice kroz zube ne obraćajući se nikome posebno, te doda tišim, mnogo zlokobnijim tonom -

"…Ili ga neće biti!"

KRAJ 

IOIOIOIIOIOIIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

'Lil alurl velve zhah lil velkyn uss' – najbolji je nož onaj kojeg ne vidiš


End file.
